The Glomp Stories
by NoFangYou
Summary: When you get me and my friends together in one small rooom Like a schoolroom we get wild! This is a group of notes that my friends and I actually passed. No revisions, just humor! For those poor souls that don't know what a glomp is, its a tackling hug
1. Note 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. Believe me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.

Thanks to Zukosfire7, with whom I passed these notes and constantly share my fanfictions with. MUCH LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope: You're the future.

Me: You're retarded.

Hope: Why thank you helpy helper ton

Me: ur welcome.

H: Your nails are weird, like ur face! Lol, j/k. I love you Brookie!

M: You're lucky I love you too. (A/n in a completely friendly way, to all you dirty minds out there.

H:XD

M: Retard. Glomps Hope

H: Why are we using paper when we're sitting RIGHT HERE!!! Lol.

Sure, it's a short note, but I'm sorry! We were bored after foresight! For those of you poor souls who don't know what a glomp is, its kind of a tackling hug.


	2. Note 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.**

**Thanks Zukosfire7!!! These are actual notes that we passed, with no revisions. (Okay, maybe a couple) Remember that the notes are written in first person, so when it says 'you' refer to the other character. EX: Glomps you means Glomps me**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Did you have to do the sweatshirt problem?

Hope: Sweatshirt problem?

M: You had to find combinations of color and design. Shudders Painful.

H: Yeah, that part was really hard for me, but I tried my best. Glomps you

M: Did you understand the graphing the inequality thing okay? Catches glomp, then glomps back

H: I have NO idea how you do that graphie thing. Gets Sora to glomp you

M: You just graph the line then substitute. runs away with Sora, then calls Hope to continue conversation sends Cloud with wedding invite

H: "Got it memorized?" -Axel-

"No I don't" -Reno-

LOL "You're all weird" -Cloud and Sora-

M: You didn't say anything about the wedding! You're the maid-of-honor along with Chelsey, Meg, and Shelby. BTW, Cloud wants to glomp you. Cloud glomps you

H:LOL. Cloud, me, Sora, Vincent, Tifa. Axel, Reno, and Yuffie group glomp you

M: Hits ground hard, rubs back OW! WHY!? O well Drags Sora to Vegas with Hope and Cloud. Ryan starts crying ( A/N Ryan is Hope's BF, btw)


	3. Note 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.**

**Thanks Zukosfire7!!! These are actual notes that we passed, with no revisions. (Okay, maybe a couple)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope: Sora/Roxas glomp you while Cloud and Reno glomp me.**

**  
Me (Brooke): Swirls paintbrush to desired effect while pushing boys off, then, thinks better of it, and lets boys go. **

**H: Insert smileys Glomps me **

**M: On top of Sora and Roxas?**

**  
H: Yes**

**M: With Cloud and Reno?**

**H: Of course dumb-dumb Duh **

**M: Ow.**

**H: weight...crushing...bones**

**M: What r u talking about? I'm the one of the bottom under four hot guys, not objecting, btw, and my beest friends! I'm the one being crushed! Your just relaxing on top of my pancake body!**

**H: draws elaborate diagrams with parabolas and amazing pictures It goes: You, Sora, Roxas, Me XD, Cloud, and Reno.**

**M: Happiness (A/n insert Hope drawn waterdrop)**

**H: We left out Riku and V.V.! (A/N For those of you not in the know, V.V. is Vincent Valentine.**

**M: Please, No more! Calls out from somewhere under Sora, but still very happy! **

**H: And what about Axel? Helps you out of pile of hottness  
**

**M: Dives back in **

**H: NO! Not without me! Dives in after Brooke**


	4. Note 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.**

**Thanks Zukosfire7!!! These are actual notes that we passed, with no revisions. (Okay, maybe a couple)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope: Poor Axel is thought of as gay. Although it kinda seems that way when he says "Roxas made me feel like I had a heart, and you make me feel the same way." Poor Axel and Roxas and Sora. I don't think they're gay.**

**Me (The Fabulous Author, Brooke. lol): Glomps Ryan (Hope's Boyfriend), who knocks over Hope Lol. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I barely even touched him! Poor Axel! I don't think any of them are gay! Especially not my Sora. Cuddles up to tied up Sora Like my doll? holds up Sora plushie w/real hair like common fan girl. Sora, no longer tied up, rubs back of his head where 1 spike is cut off. He twists his wedding ring (A/n see note either 2 or 3) lol.**

**H: Glomps Brooke, who knocks over Sora Runs back to Cloud and glomps him to death Talks to Cloud Okay Cloud, Time to take your medicine! Shoves happiness pill down Cloud's throat Lol, Reno forgot his lines...again. hey I just realized, your getting two for one special with Sora because of Roxas. Oh well, I gots 3! Cloud, Reno, and V.V! Yay!**

**M: yeah, well! Mine are hotter! What about Ryan though? Grabs Sora's hand He he he. Okay, Cloud's hot, but Reno and Vincent aren't (a/n Don't kill me! Cowers in fear)**


	5. Note 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.**

**Thanks Zukosfire7!!! These are actual notes that we passed, with no revisions. (Okay, maybe a couple) This one special star's my other friend glomps Ashlee**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me: Hey Ashlee!

Ashlee: Hey Brooke!

M: What are you doing? HUH, HUH?!

A: Reading a freaking awesome book. Last one. Almost done. Please give it back! Cries

M: No more reading! I'm writing this for fan fiction so be funny! Glomps Hope and Ryan again!

A: YEAH! Seeing Ryan really pissed was funny.

M: Why did you give me the idea?! Makes angel halo and puts it on head

A? Ryan is scaring me! Runs away and hides from Ryan screaming "Mommy!"

M: Halo breaks and sticks straight up on sides of head while running away

A: Ryan is freaking retarded and preverted.

M: OMG! Plucks out eyes from utter pervertedness (A/N Review if you want to know what he did.)

A: Just a thought here but what would Ryan look like with boobs?

M: Scary. Imagines the Bigfoot with man tits, or Buddha

A: Yeah. When I yelled at Ryan I was sorry. Burky (Musclehead jock kinda cute, not really) said, "what happened? Did Hope break up with him?" I wonder what would happen if they did break up. Scratched head with serious thinking face on

M: No, they didn't. They won't. Hope likes him too much. Ryan's obsessed with her.

A: Yeah well, I'll tell you a secret.

M: R U sure you want this on fanfiction? (Considerate friend that I am!)

A: Sure I don't care. I have had a little crush on Ryan since last year.

M: Really? Rubs chin, then pukes, turning green

A: Yeah, hands you tums I think I just like his humor more than anything.

M: eats tums, then pukes them up again . I'm supportive though. I just can't imagine it. Wait til they break up to move in on him though. J/k.

A:Ok. Now I'm hungry. Hands you pepto

M: Swallows Pepto then regains his color I'm okay. I'm hungry too. I have one question: Why? I mean: look at him?!

A: Do you mean his looks or how perverted he is?

M: Both. I'm scared of the x-ray gun in the hands of the gang. (A/n Random much?)

A: I went out with a guy uglier than Ryan, and I don't care that he is perverted.

M: Neither does Hope apparently. Okay Screams 'screw loose' really loud Brooke's scared again.

A: When is class over? I will cal you around 4:30 for directions to your house. OK?

M? Bout the class. Ok about the call.


	6. Note 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.**

**Thanks Zukosfire7!!! These are actual notes that we passed, with no revisions. (Okay, maybe a couple) Okay, back to Hope! This note is entirely her. Sorry people! The dialog that says "Brooke" is not my writing, but her. I write Me: or M:.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hope: OMG!!! I forgot about Zuko! Gasp (See note 2 or 3) Zuzu is mine! crazy look on face Now I gots...uh Counts with fingers 5! F-I-V-E, I gots 5! LOL, you only have two! Sucker! XD. Gives Brooke Raspberry So...ummm...Tag! ur it! Runs and hides behind Cloud Brooke walks up to Cloud and looks at me

Brooke: we're playing tag, not hide-and-seek, moron. Raises eyebrow

Hope: Look, a distraction!

Brooke: Yeah, nice try.

Sora comes flying and glomps Brooke

Hope: I told you so... Runs from angry Brooke

Sora: I can jump, I can super-jump, I can glomp, I can super-glomp. Super glomps Brooke .

Cloud: Sora can be an idiot sometimes.

Hope: But somehow, Brooke still loves him. Rolls eyes LOL, I had fun writing this. What do you think, Vincent Valentine?

Vincent: Sucks.

Hope: oookkkk... You're lucky you're hot.

Have a good day, Brookey (My nickname) (he he key) glomps you


	7. Note 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.**

**Thanks Zukosfire7!!! These are actual notes that we passed, with no revisions. (Okay, maybe a couple) Sooo, Hope hands me a note with an awesome pic of Cloud on it, which is currently on my Geometry binder! hugs binder This note is totally all me! It's to Hope again, so read all the previous letter involving her. Sorry again! (Also guest stars my other bff Shelby and her boyfriend Micah)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holds up picture of Cloud It shall go on my wall forever! I never noticed that about my nickname (See previous Note) Wow. No wonder I lurve KH so much! Wow, I'm bored. School's boring. Geometry's boring. Glomps Hope He he. BTW, when you were counting your guys, what about Ryan? I don't know what you did to him, but he's never been the same Ryan is swinging on swing, picking flowers with a frown on his face (Avid Simpson's fans may recognize this scene). Glomps Sora from behind. "Super glomp!" (A/n see Note 6) lol.**

**Hope: Cloud can jump, Cloud can super jump... J/k.**

**Cloud: Huffs Fine... Ignore me!**

**Me: Sorry Cloud glomps **

**Hope: Hey, that's my man! Ryan, still swinging, starts crying **

**Me: Glomps Hope who glomps Riku (He's not mentioned much at all, is he?)**

**Shelby: You both are idiots. Glomps Micah **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that it's another short one, paper can't hold that much!**


	8. Note 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. Trust me, you don't want to know what I'd do if I did.

Guest starring, Ryan! Hope's here too.

Hope: Hi Brookey! Glomps

Me: Hey Hope! Glomps harder

H: Gets Sora to glomp you harder than you glomp me

M: O well, you're on the bottom this time! Mwahaha Cuddles against Sora

H: IF I'm on the bottom, Cloud, Reno and Axel better be on the pile somewhere.

M: They're on top of you. Sora and I are in Vegas. Gambles while Sora glomps everyone

Ryan: You know what? Since I love you guys, I'm going to glomp all of you! Ryan glomps everyone but Cloud

H: Cloud: I'm depressed. Me kisses all the hott guys and glomps Cloud to make him feel better

Hope: Cloud, I don't think you've been taking your happy pills! wags finger at him

M: Kisses Cloud on cheek to Sora's disapproval and growl (a/n wishful thinking?) Hope: Hey! Don't touch him! MINE! grabs Cloud and glomps, steam coming out nose Ryan glomps Yuffie wraps self in Sora's arms

H: lol, Ryan has left the glomp! He can't keep up with our randomness! Riku glomps you Hehe. Axel body spray. Even your guy friends will be all up on you!

Axel: Get off of me, Roxas! Kairi can stay though.

M: lol. Kairi glares at me for marrying Sora Kairi glomps Axel

H: Nobodies appear out of nowhere and do the thing after you do the reversal, then disappear

Hope: Um...Ok...Cloud! Super glomps Cloud and knocks down Sephiroth

M: Glomps Shadow Heartless Aww! They're so cute! Glomps Sephiroth, who turns into Kadaj.

Cloud: And I had to work really hard for that to happen. Pops happy pills and sighs

H: Kadaj: Ya'lls my bitches!

Hope: Yes I am!

Cloud, Ryan, Sephiroth (somehow), Reno, and Axel: No way!

Hope: But then again, I'm all ya'lls bitch.

Brooke: What about me?!

Hope: ya'lls a bitch too! happy voice

M: Glomps Hopey and Cloud, and ignores everyone else. Sora grovels Drags Sora into dark, isolated, previously non-existent bathroom everyone has their own idea of what we're doing

Reno: Dueling?

Axel: Memorizing lines?

Tifa: Practicing hand-to-hand combat?

Ryan: Glomping?

Cloud: Swimming? (A/n reference to the end of FFVII: Advent Children, the movie)

Hope: You all are idiots! They're making out! Sora walks out of the bathroom, then is dragged back in by the collar

H: lol. OMG! looks at Sora, who has kiss marks all over his face.

Reno: And what were we up to?

Hope: Glomping you! Glomps Reno to ground

Cloud: I have glomp marks. Shows muscular chest

Hope: drools, and glomps Cloud. goes into non-existent bathroom, which Brooke and Sora were once in, with Cloud in tow

M: Wow. I missed. Giggles

Sora: I don't care. (Axel: Duh!!)

Kairi chases me with a butcher knife runs into bathroom Hope and Cloud occupy.

Hope: Slaps Brooke for interrupting, shirt half up

Sora: Sticks head in bathroom Are we making out again?

Me: Drags Sora into stall to stop interrupting

Sound of Ryan crying comes from next stall over

H: Sorry Ryan, but I'm in fantasy land right now. goes back to making out with Cloud


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry to get your hopes up about another Glomp Note (wishful thinking) but I have an offer that you may not be able to refuse.

Currently, Hope and I are out of ideas for our Glomp Notes, and are looking for new initiates to the sisterhood of the Glomp. In order to join, and get around my schools email block, you can send your real first name, your fanfiction name, and the email address I can contact you at!

In order to send this message to me, you need to go to and click on the OEKAKI hyperlink. Create a profile, then send a message to me at Katarababe021492 by clinking on the mailbox link.

Looking Forward to Hearing From You!

Brooke


	10. Authors Note 2

Author's Note Again.

I'm sorry to get anyone's hopes up again, but there have been a couple of flaming reviews. This hurts me personally, and I hope whoever it was will stop. If you don't like the story, then don't tell me please. If you do, that's great. Grey-rain skies, I'm not saying this at you. I appreciate the criticism, but some things go too far.

I'm sorry for getting anyone who likes the story's hopes up. I just wanted to say how I felt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
